Performance of precision instrumentation, such as accelerometers, may be affected by differences in the thermal coefficient of expansion of components that are in intimate contact with one another. As the temperature changes, stresses build up between the components, which may be difficult to model, especially if the stress buildup leads to slippage at the interface.
Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods to measure the relative thermal expansion coefficient of components that are to be bonded together or attached by some means.